


【けつこま】纽扣

by eaglehoshi



Category: ROOT FIVE, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglehoshi/pseuds/eaglehoshi
Summary: “我听说了哦，驹沢君的第二颗纽扣，很早就从制服上消失了呢。”“……你不也一样……”
Relationships: けったろ/koma'n





	【けつこま】纽扣

**Author's Note:**

> ▶ 市形启太 → けったろ  
> ▶ 驹沢浩人 → koma'n

“市形前辈制服的第二颗纽扣已经被拿走了啊……”

哭丧着脸走进教室的女生说出的话像一颗投入平静水面的石子激起了波澜。

“诶——这么早就被拿走了！？”

“是谁啊竟然下手这么快！”

“我也不知道啊……太讨厌了啊……看来根本不能等到前辈毕业的那天去要啊，根本太抢手了……”

“我听其他前辈说过，市形前辈在念高一高二的时候都是有交过女朋友的，不知道是不是她们之中的谁啊。”

“诶——不要啊，那样好讨厌。”

驹沢的心中也被这颗纽扣状的石子给激起了波澜。

双眼直视着练习题，握着笔杆的手却停止了书写。

是吗……离毕业还有相当一段时间呢，就已经给了别人了啊……

市形有着帅气的脸庞和开朗的性格，在轻音部也有着一定的地位，自然是校内风云人物，相当受女生们欢迎。

驹沢比市形低了两级，是轻音部的一个普通部员。因为脾性古怪，几乎没有人接近他，校内校外都是独来独往。

驹沢也知道自己的性格有问题，但就是没办法做出什么改正。照驹沢自己的想法，只要不遭遇什么校园暴力事件，就这样子持续下去也没什么，反正从以前就一直是这样了。

至于像他这样有些孤僻的人为什么还要去参加社团，大概就是因为社团招募大会上，他观看了市形的表演。

那个闪闪发光的人，只用了一首歌的时间就俘获了他的心。

随后驹沢加入轻音部，社团活动多数时间也只是沉默不语地站立在不显眼的地方看着市形。看着他练歌，看着他和别人谈笑，而自己却连向他走近一步的勇气都没有。

再有一年市形就要毕业了，可能自己的这段缄默的感情就只是这样了，在缄默中出现，在缄默中消失，这样的经历以前也是有过的，没有什么不同，等到市形毕业后见不到他，慢慢也就会放下了。

驹沢以为，可能就一直这样了。

在社团活动时，就算被要求进行乐器演奏，驹沢也是有所保留的。他不想在别人面前完全地暴露自己，所以别人自然以为他的实力就是这样的一般。驹沢并没有被看重过，别人也只是任他这样如同透明体一般存在于社团内。毕竟轻音部的规模还算是比较大了，没有人有心思管他那么多。

某次社团活动后驹沢发现自己将物品遗落在了活动室，返回活动室找到自己的东西后，却没有马上离开。在只有自己的活动室里，驹沢看着那架音质漂亮的钢琴，忍不住上前轻缓地抚摸着琴盖。

自己都没有用心地用它演奏过呢……

如果只是如此，那也太遗憾了。

反正也没有其他人在，那就稍微借用一下吧。

曲罢，门口处响起了掌声。

驹沢吓得一下子跳起来，看到门口的人竟然是市形时他呆住了。

“啊，抱歉……好像有点突然，吓到你了吗？”

驹沢没有说话，准确来讲是说不出话。

市形没有在意那么多，走向了驹沢。

市形一步一步接近了，驹沢的心跳也一下一下地更快了。

“刚才那首曲子弹得很棒啊。你很厉害呢！驹沢君。”

什么，竟然记得我的名字……

“不过在社团活动时你演奏起来好像有所顾虑的样子……是觉得在别人面前太紧张了吗？”

驹沢僵硬地点了点头。就算并不真是这样，但现在他根本慌乱得手足无措，也只能这样了。

“嘛，这也很正常啦，驹沢君看起来就是很害羞的孩子呢。”

市形对着驹沢一笑，驹沢这个时候倒是可以说是真的很害羞。

“要是多多尝试着努力克服恐惧的心理，去把自己的才华展现给别人，慢慢地就会变得很有勇气了呢。你这么厉害，要多有自信一些啊。”

“……谢、谢谢市形前辈。”

驹沢低着头，声音小得几乎听不见，然而这句话却是他用了很大力气才说出来的。

市形依然是开朗地笑着，多亏如此驹沢才不过于紧张。

“呐，除了钢琴，驹沢君还会些什么呢？”

“……吉他，口琴，架子鼓，乌克丽丽……什么的……大概都会一些……”

“诶——竟然会这么多吗，真厉害呢！”

在市形的拜托之下，驹沢用社团公有的乐器演奏了一番。

虽然这次也有人看着，但驹沢却是用尽全力了。

其他人是怎么看待我的，根本无所谓。至少，市形前辈的话，我想让他对我印象更深刻一些。

本来，我会加入轻音部，就是为了市形前辈你啊。

“对不起都怪我太兴奋了，让你留到这么晚真是抱歉啊驹沢君。”

“不……这个，没有关系的喔……”

两人并排走着，夕阳温暖柔和的光芒笼罩在他们身上。

驹沢偷偷地偏过视线看了看市形被暖橙色的光给晕染了的面部轮廓，又脸红地迅速低下了头，他只希望自己现在的走路姿势不会因为紧张而看起来很滑稽。

同行的路段上，多数时候是市形一直在说话，虽然话题无非是关于社团和关于校园的一些很平常的事，但也从没让气氛变得尴尬起来。

真是个很温柔的人啊……驹沢这样想着。

驹沢一路上都在酝酿着勇气，到了要分开的时候，终于抬起头直视着市形问：“那个……市形前辈，我想知道……为什么，你会记得我的名字呢？”

“诶……？要说为什么的话……记住一个人的名字，不是很平常的事吗？”

“才不是呢！”

驹沢突然一下变得暴跳如雷。

“我……我从以前开始，就没有被别人在意过。要么就是不跟人说话，要么就是乱发脾气，所有人都觉得我是个怪人。在社团里时也一样，对待演奏不积极，对待他人也很淡漠，不被讨厌就已经很不错了，但是……但是前辈竟然能记住我，这不奇怪吗！”

驹沢气急败坏说完这些，脸也变得涨红，低下头喘着粗气，平复着心情。

糟糕……对着市形前辈，竟然都没忍住地犯病了……

我这个……没用的家伙……

驹沢觉得很难过，眼泪都快要流出来了。

忽然头上感到了轻柔的力道，抬起头来惊讶地发现市形在摸着他的头。

“驹沢君，虽然我们还不太熟悉，但我觉得，你不是个怪人喔……驹沢君呢，大概就是太害羞了一些，不太懂得怎么表达自己，不过没有关系，可以慢慢努力的，不用勉强自己……我啊……觉得驹沢君是个很可爱的人……在你提交入社申请表时，就记住你了。”

驹沢难以置信地看着眼前用温柔的声音安慰着他的人。

大概，这就叫做沦陷了吧。

学园祭上，市形在轻音部演唱过后，就回到了自己班上的摊位，吸引了大批女生跟随自然是生意兴隆。驹沢等到大部分人散去后，才敢走近。

“啊，驹沢君。”

市形有些惊喜地笑着，对着驹沢招手。

驹沢随意挑选了一些商品，他本身对这些东西没有什么兴趣，目的和刚才那些女生一样，只是因为因为市形是这个班级的罢了。

“那个，非常抱歉，本来在我们班消费都会有一个赠品的，但是数量不足已经没有现成的了。麻烦在这里写一下你的班级和姓名，等到学园祭过后我们会将赠品送到你班上的。”

一位前辈递过来了纸笔。

和平常看起来无异的一天，驹沢从厕所回来，看见自己的桌上放着一张书签。

这大概就是那个赠品吧。

不过就是很普通的蓝书签，花纹甚至还有些女孩子气。

翻过面来，驹沢心一惊。

在左下角，有着同样是蓝色的，稍微深于书签颜色的两个字。

——“浩人”。

驹沢的脑海里，出现了面带微笑，握着笔写下他名字的一个人。

市形启太。

驹沢的心跳开始不受控制了。

他甚至去偷看班里其他人拿到的书签上写着什么，很一般的，都是“○○さん”，唯独自己的书签上写的是名字。

市形前辈……市形前辈……

除了你，还会有谁呢。

驹沢看着那两个字露出了微笑，用指腹压在上面轻缓地抚摸着。

市形前辈的字，真好看呢。

驹沢又在心里将这些事回味了好几遍。

其实除此之外，也没有什么比较特别的事了。

市形是为数不多的对自己很友好的人，但也不过分亲密。比起和市形在现实里的接触，驹沢更多时候还是通过市形在网络上公开发表的东西来增进对他的了解的。

他摸不清自己在市形心里的地位，但还是缺少了主动靠近他的勇气，更多的时候只是一个人在揣摩与幻想。

生气般用力地揉了揉自己蓬乱的头发。

胡思乱想到最后，市形前辈的心里，还是另有他人。竟然还真的以为自己这种人会被他喜欢，真是太蠢了。

因为考试临近，三年级开始认真备考，所有社团的主要工作实际上也转由高二的负责了。

驹沢也没再去轻音部。

那里没有市形了，就算有也不想去了。

这种单方面的怄气，就算明知幼稚也还是控制不了。驹沢又一次在心里嘲笑自己蠢。

三年级毕业那天，按理来说后辈社员们也要去参加的最后一次社团活动，也就是三年级告别活动上，市形没有看到驹沢出现。

“驹沢君，今天为什么没有来呢？”

驹沢直到晚上都没有回line。

市形躺在床上呆呆地望着手机屏幕，消息旁的“已读”二字，只让他觉得心中酸涩难忍。

为什么，偏偏是今天没有来呢。

握紧的手被硌得生疼。

驹沢恢复了曾经的阴郁，或者说要比以前更加阴郁。

现在三年级学生已经毕业，离开这所学校了。

老实说，因为市形的存在，他的心理还是曾或多或少地变得明朗了一些。然而现在，也起不到任何作用了。就算有，那也是负面的更多。

在多数人都没了身影之后，驹沢才慢吞吞地离开教室。

樱花还是很漂亮的呢。

出了教学楼，驹沢抬头，看着漫天飞舞的樱花瓣。

他没注意到树下还站着一个人。

“驹沢君。”

驹沢愣住了，这个声音……

市形还是微笑着，从未改变过一样。

见驹沢不动，市形动身走向他。

驹沢觉得激动、羞涩、心虚、局促，这些感受都揉和在一起。

他以为市形要问他为什么不去参加告别活动，为什么看到了消息却不回复，然而并没有。

“我很快就要离开这里了呢，驹沢君。”

市形一直温柔地看着低着头不敢直视自己的驹沢。

“离开之前，我还有东西想要给你。”

“诶？”

市形从背包中拿出一个金属制的盒子，递给了驹沢。

“驹沢君在网上说过喜欢这款口琴的吧，所以……”

“诶！可是、可是这个很贵啊……”

“没关系的。”

“前辈……”

“以后……就不能常常见面了。就把这个当作是纪念品吧。”

市形笑得愈发温柔。

“驹沢君一定要好好照顾自己哟。如果可以的话，试着和同学们还有社团里的大家们多多交流吧。驹沢君真的是很厉害的人，如果更能向他人坦然地敞开心扉的话，一定会有更多的人觉得你很可爱的。”

市形伸出手，像那次一样，温柔地抚摸着驹沢的头。

“市形前辈……”

驹沢觉得自己很没出息地想要哭出来了。

真是的……我到底哪里可爱了啊……市形前辈这个笨蛋……

“谢谢你，前辈……一直以来，真的都太感谢你了……”

驹沢回到家后，小心地擦拭完口琴，刚刚吹奏出一个音，方才忍住的眼泪一下子爆发般倾泻而出。

他想将口琴放回盒子里，却因为颤抖而不小心将盒子拉动掉落在地上。

心被揪紧了般，慌忙蹲下捡起盒子，反复确认没有损伤后才放松了一些。

但是地上多出了一颗黑色的东西。

是从盒子里掉出来的……？

驹沢将它拿了起来，放在手上端详。

黑色，扁状，表面是圆形，抚摸起来有磨砂质感，背后还有一个应该是用来穿线的孔。

这是……学校制服上的纽扣。

驹沢想起了什么，倒吸了一口凉气。

他立刻扯过自己的制服，上面那些与手中所拿的一模一样的纽扣，每一颗都完好无损地在相应位置上。

不是自己制服上掉落下来的。

——“市形前辈制服的第二颗纽扣已经被拿走了啊……”

所以说……

那颗纽扣，不就在自己的手上吗。

驹沢的眼泪不受控制地开始流淌。

“市形前辈……市形前辈……”

也忍不住地露出了笑容。

驹沢去了理发店，剪掉了蓬乱卷曲的过长的头发，换上了顺直清爽的发型，看起来十分乖巧伶俐。

他又回到了轻音部，不再隐藏自己的实力，慢慢展露出了锋芒。

他的性格也慢慢变得开朗随和起来

他逐渐成为其他人口中那个“学习成绩优秀很有音乐才华长得好看人也很好的驹沢さん”。

“驹沢前辈制服的第二颗纽扣已经被要走了喔。”

“诶！？竟然这么早！那人是谁啊！”

听到了后辈的窃窃私语。

似曾相识的对话呢。

驹沢笑笑，握紧了手中一枚金属纽扣。

驹沢最后去了市形所在的大学。

再次站在他的面前，也还是会紧张。就算自己整个人早已改变，但面对心上人的羞怯是从未改变的。

“我听说了哦，驹沢君的第二颗纽扣，很早就从制服上消失了呢。”

“……你不也一样……”

市形爽朗的笑声，也真是久违了。

驹沢的手心渗出细密的汗，指甲掐进肉里，狠下心伸出了手。

“这个，给你。”

一颗表面磨砂质感的黑色金属纽扣被放在了市形手上。

市形嘴角上扬的弧度越来越大。

“所以，可以当作是回礼吗？”

“随你啦……怎样都好……”

市形将纽扣收好放入口袋中。

“呐，驹沢君。两年前，除了纽扣之外，我还送了你其他东西的吧。”

“是啊……口琴……”

这不是明知故问吗。

“驹沢君没有其他礼物要给我了吗？”

看着驹沢窘迫的样子，市形忍不住偷笑。

“那么……”

市形双手轻抚上驹沢的脸，驹沢被吓得动弹不得，惊慌地看着市形。

“就把这个，当作是口琴的回礼了吧。”

俯身，贴近。

“呼……哈……哈……”

驹沢靠在市形身上用力地调整着呼吸，双手紧抓着他的衣服。

市形抱紧了驹沢，一下一下地抚摸着他柔顺的黑发。

“呐……”

市形贴在驹沢耳边轻语。

“我呢……一直都很喜欢你喔，浩人。”

驹沢把脸埋进市形的肩颈，脸烫得市形的皮肤也跟着升温。

“我也是。”

“诶？什么什么？说大声点啦~”

市形前辈真的是个笨蛋。

“我喜欢市形前辈！这样的声音够了吧！”

“真是乖孩子喔浩人。”

市形一边坏笑一边摸着驹沢的头。

“……才不是。”

“那么，以后就换个称呼吧，不要叫前辈咯。”

“诶……那要叫什么……”

“直接叫名字就好了吧。”

驹沢没有回应，只是脸越来越烫。

“浩人？嘛~不要太害羞嘛~”

“……启、启太……”

“浩人好可爱！”

“才没有呢！笨蛋！”

今年的樱花，也开得很漂亮呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 作成日：2014.08.31
> 
> -
> 
> 那张写有我名字的干花书签，是我并不怀念的高中时代里为数不多的美好回忆。  
> 它已随春风去，永远干净美好地留在了那段回忆里。
> 
> 谢谢你。


End file.
